Behind Those Eyes
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: As you turned to walk away I saw another look in your eye And even though it hurt like it did I couldn't let this be your goodbye." Y2J/JNH Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I thought about doing this after I reading JNHwwe Y2J/JNh stories so I thought I would do my own. so enjoy.**

_I'm considered a man of many names._ _Y2J, The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla,__The Sexy Beast , __Lionheart , __The Man of 1,004 Holds , __The King of the World , __The King of Bling-Bling __, The Savior of the WWE and even __The Living Legend. But there's one not many people know about. I'm also called Jeff Hardy's blonde boyfriend._

_Yes, Jeff's boyfriend. We met when I first came to the WWE. He was this innocent little kid and I was well...I thought I was a rockstar. I had a big ego back in the day. I knew he like me at first but I ignored him and he started to leave me alone. I was scared of him. It's dumb I know but I still told myself I was straight even though I started to fall for the rainbow hair boy and boy I fell hard but I was an assclown and kept pushing him away till that night we all went to the bar._

_--_

" Chris are you coming out tonight?" Adam asked as we got changed after Raw. I didn't want to go out that night, I was sore and angry but I didn't go out last week so I had too.

" Yeah, I'm just going to get something to eat." I said rubbing my sore shoulder. I took a nasty fall and I was paying for it. I slowly made my way down the buzzing hallway. As I walked down the hallway I felt someone run into me. The other person flew back landing hard on the ground. I pulled myself up before I went to help the other person. It was the purple haired Jeff Hardy. He let out a small groan of pain but when I heard the shouts coming from down the hall, he jumped up.

" Sorry Chris. Don't tell them you saw me." Jeff said quickly running again. I paused thinking of what just happened. I was jarred again when D-Von, Bubba Ray and Christian came running looking for Jeff.

" Dude have you seen Hardy. He put hair dye in the shampoo bottles." I started to laugh when I saw Christian. His light blonde hair was now neon pink, it matched Bubba's who hair was also pink. D-von's hair looked fine...he just looked angry.

" I haven't seen the kid...Nice hair." I said laughing as Christian's blue eyes narrowed. He was about to hit me but he didn't because they heard Jeff laughing at them down the hallway.

" Let's get that son of a bitch." Bubba said as they took off again. I just shook my head and went back to the locker room.

" Adam who else is going out tonight?' I asked my friend when I went to grab my bag.

" Um...Christian, Matt, Jeff, D-Von, Bubba, Amy, Trish and some of Matt's friends from WcW." I just nodded as I sat in the back of the car. We were just waiting Christian, who showed up about ten minutes later with blonde hair again.

" Sorry dude. I need to dye my hair blonde again. That little fuck."

" It's fine. So, did you catch him?" Adam asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

" Yeah we did but Jeff was smart and got Matt before we could get our hands on him."

I was in my own little world thinking about the Rainbow haired man when we pulled into the parking lot. The club was dark and crowed. But in the VIP section a bunch of people were drinking and danceing.

I waved hello to Matt was the Dudley's. They were laughing at the already tipsy Jeff who was grinding with Trish, Amy and this blonde kid from WcW. We were all haveing fun until we heard the sinister laugh. It was Hunter, Stone cold and some of the other older guys.

" Hey look at the fag." We all heard Hunter say. Most of the older guys are extreme homophobes, Hunter and Austin are the worst and Jeff has always been their target.

"Looks like the fag got a boyfriend." The rattlesnake said with a sneer as they sat down in the booth beside us. We all froze hoping Jeff didn't hear them but he did. He usually ignores most of the comments but he's afraid of Hunter and Steve. Jeff quickly pulled away from the other three and came to sit down.

" Jeff don't listion to them. They are just a bunch of fucking assholes." Amy shouted at the other table as they came to sit down.

" They're just jelous. I fucking hate them." Trish added sitting beside the now sullen boy. His long hair was covering his eyes as he tried to tell everyone he's fine.

I was spilling on the same beer when everything started to get out of control. The table beside us kept running their mouth about us, so Trish got up and started to bitch them out.

" Shut the fuck up. You guys are total assholes. What has Jeff ever done to either of you? Nothing your just a bunch of bigots." Trish said slapping Hunter. He stood up grabbing Trish by the wrist. Jeff got up quickly to rescue her.

" I don't want this fag touching me." Hunter hissed throwing Trish at Jeff. I couldn't handle this much longer. I calmly stood up and poured the rest of my beer over Hunter's head.

" Okay, I'm leaving. See you boys tomorow." I said grabbing my coat off the back of the chair. Leaving everyone their mouths hanging open in shock. I knew after doing that I'd be jobbing for a weeks. I didn't care I was tried of all that shit.

--

_Knock, Knock_

I rubbed my eye trying to wake up, when I heard someone at the door. It was four am. I pulled myself out of the hard hotel bed. I was going to kill the person at the door.

" What do you want?" I asked glaring at the person. My glare disappeared quickly when I saw who was at the door. Jeff was standing there, his lip was busted and he was holding his arm.

"Jeff are you okay? Come in." I quickly ushered Jeff in grabbing the first aid kit.

" I'm okay Chris. I just need to be somewhere...Matt has Amy in the room so I was alone." Jeff said with a sad smile.

" Who did this Jeff?" I asked as I wiped the blood from his lip.

" It was Hunt after we left the bar. I was saying bye to Shannon. I gave him a hug when Hunter saw us and started to harass us. I got made 'cause Shannon's just a kid and Hunter was saying all this shit. So I hit him then he roughed me up a bit after Shan left. Please don't tell Matt." Jeff pleaded looking up at me with his big green eyes.

" I won't. Your going to stay here tonight Jeff. Are you sure your okay." I asked pushing the purple strands of hair out of his eyes. I don't know why I did it but I leaned in and lightly kissed his swollen lips.

" Wow..." Jeff said softly when I pulled away. I felt like a was taking advantage of the boy but I really didn't care. I pulled him on to the bed and held him until I heard him fall asleep.

--

_Yup, that was the first night I spent with Jeff. We were together for about three years. Then he started to act weird. He would skip work or when he came he would get high with some of the other guys. They never got caught because they were "high up". But the minute they found out about Jeff he was out the door. So long, far well, hopefully you don't overdose until you leave._

_I left a couple years after Jeff. I was alone for the first time after he left. I was lost with out him. That's when I met my wife. It was about two years later when I got the phone call. And on November 19th 2007. I came back baby._

_It's different now. I don't know half the people, I have short hair and I'm married. I haven't seen or talked to Jeff in years. But tonight I was told we are going to be working together again. I know this is not going to end well._

**A/N: Okay there you go! If you all want more R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow...I didn't know people would like this that much. Anyways I thought I would tell you I don't really mind HHH but in this story...well...my goal is to make you hate him...R&R **

**P.S.Chris doesn't have kids in this fic**

**P.P.S. And a few things are switched around. Hunter's is still the champ but Jeff is the I.c champ and it's around present time.**

--

" So, Chris your wife is meeting you at the airport?" Adam asked while he was flicking airplane peanuts at people.

" Ya. And Jess is bring her sister, her husband and their kids. They want to meet some of you guys. The little girl loves Edge." I said laughing when Adam hit John in the head with a peanut.

" Fuck you Copeland." John snapped glaring at us. We burst out laughing and when he went back cuddling with Micki James.

" So, do you think they're fuck buddy's?" Adam asked with a sly grin. I didn't have to answer that because Adam went back to throwing things at people. He got a peanut into Jillian's cleavage, one into Randy's open mouth and in Shawn's drink. It was fun until one bounced off Hunter's head.

" Fuck. You fucking assclown." I muttered hitting his arm. We both paused waiting to be yelled at by "the big bad" Triple H.

" Could you two act like fucking adults for once. God you all act like fucking children." Hunter growled from his seat. He thinks he's so high and mighty around here just because he married into the company.

" He's a ass. We aren't children. I'm 34 and your 37. We don't have to listion to him." Adam whispered his face angry.

" I would shut up Adam. You might be the big boy on Smackdown right now but you know if you get on his bad side...He'll fuck you over badly." I warned the angry Canadian. Adam didn't reply because he knows Hunter has a lot of pull around here. He just glared at the back of his seat ignoring Hunter.

" Jeff are you okay dude?" The Rated-R Superstar asked. I looked over at Jeff, he had his head in his hand and he was paler then usual.

" Oh ya. I'm fine just feelin' a little sick." Jeff said with a fake smile. I could tell he was lying but I kept my mouth shut. I really shouldn't care anymore but a little part of me still did.

" Okay Jeff. So that was a nasty match against Umaga a few weeks ago..." I tuned out Adam and closed my eyes.

--

Mild Sexual content

_" Jeff...You wanna do this now?" I asked again as the brightly coloured Jeff Hardy undid the buttons on my shirt._

_" Yeah. Why not?" He asked with his big innocent eyes. I could say many reasons. A overprotective brother who doesn't know about us, many homophobes who could just walk in any moment and I could barely move. but I really didn't care._

_" No reason." I wrapped my fingers in his lime green hair and pulled him close to me._

_" Your so damn cute." I mumbled into his sweet smelling hair as he lightly nibbled my neck._

_Jeff just smiled kissing my bare chest. I couldn't help but let out a loud moan as Jeff kissing lower and lower until he reached the waistband of my jeans. I pulled him up by his black painted hands and flipped him under me._

_" It's your turn." I loved every sound the came from his lips. Every moan and every single dirty word that comes out of his sweet mouth. I slid my hands under his black beater pausing when I heard his sexy little moan._

_" Tell me what you want me to do to you?" I asked running my nails down his pale chest._

_" I want you to tear off all my clothes and I want to feel your mouth all over me. And I want to suck you off so hard you won't be able to move for weeks." _

_" You have a dirty little mouth. I think you need to be cleaned." I whispered motioning towards the shower. I got off of Jeff and wrapped his legs around my waist. The green haired man pulled my face to his kissing me hard. _

_" Hey Jeffro I just wanted to see if you were comein' out with us tonight...Oh fuckin' hell." I dropped Jeff on the floor when I saw Matt standing at the door his mouth wide open._

_" Um...Hi Matty..." Jeff stammered passing me my shirt. Matt's mouth went into a tight line when he saw me._

_" Jeff. Why were you two...Doin' what you were doin'?" I have never seen the older Hardy boy look that angry._

_" We like each other Matty. Why don't you ever knock. You've done this before." I also learned a while ago. Never get between the Hardy's when they fight. They both get angry at each other quickly._

_" You should lock the door when your with a guy Jeff. Think if I wasn't the one who opened the door. Huh. God your stupid sometimes."_

_" It's called knockin' Matty. Can we talk about this later." Jeff pleaded. Matt's gaze softened when he looked at Jeff._

_" Ya, we'll talk later. Chris...you know I'll kill you if you hurt him. So..take care of my baby brother." I knew that was Matt's way of saying, it's okay if your together just don't hurt him or I'll chop of your balls. I just nodded quickly, glad I didn't get...hurt._

_" Okay bye Matt." Jeff pushed his brother out of the locker room, locking the door behind him. " So what about that shower?"_

_--_

"Chris wake up. We just landed." I awoke with a start. I was still on the plane, it was all just a dream.

" Okay dude. I'll see you tonight." I said quickly grabbing my carry on bag. that dream startled me. I haven't had any of those dreams in years. I tried to ignore it as I saw my wife standing there waiting for me.

--

**A/N: Ohh...Chris was dreaming about Jeffrey. And what wrong with Jeff,It doesn;t seem good and wear does Hunter fit in all of this R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hmm...jeff going to Smackdown..Hopefully he gets more air time and well Matt got sent to the gallows. Good Luck you'll need it. And wow Chris looked HOT lastnight. R&R

" Hi Chris. I missed you." My tiny wife cried wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back petting the thoughts of that dream into the back of my mind.

" I missed you too Jess. Are you doing okay? You look thin." I looked her up and down. I just hugged her tight again.

" I'm fine Chris. So you can introduce the kids to some of your friends?" Jessica asked motion towards our two nieces and two nefews.

" Ya, let's go know before they start to leave. Okay who do you guys want to meet?" I asked the little kids as we made our way towards the large group of wrestlers.

" I wanna meet Edge." Five year old Kayla said running toward my friend.

" Okay. Who do the rest if you wanna meet?" I asked the other three as we chased after the little girl who had her arms wrapped around Adam's leg.

" We wanna meet Jeff." The twins said excitedly.

We went to find Jeff after I pryed Kayla off of Adam. I froze when I saw Jeff. He was standing away from the group with Hunter. They look like they were in a deep conversion. This was weird.

" What the fuck?" I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck.

" Can't we go and see Jeff?" Alex asked tugging on my pant leg.

" In a minute. He's talking to someone. Who do you want to meet Haley." I forced myself to ask. I don't hate many people but this thirteen year old was the biggest brat I have ever met but she can't really help it because her mother is the biggest bitch I have ever met.

" I want to meet Triple H." Haley said in a snotty tone.

" No." I stated simply. I will never talk to Hunter unless I have to.

" I want to met him!" Haley shouted back.

" No, Haley and if your going to be a brat go back to your mom." The brat glared at me as she ran back to her mom crying.

" Oh fuck." I mumbled dragging the other kids behind me.

" Chris just let her met him. He is her favorite wrestler?" Jessica asked kindly.

" No, Jess." I could see that my sister in law was getting ready to yell at me once again.

" Jessica your husband is just resentful because that other man has a title and is more popular. Chris is just childish and jelous." I glared hatefully at the older woman.

" Tracy your a bitch. Jess, I'm going to the arena. I'll see you in a bit." I hugged my wife again as I went to get a taxi.

--

I always hate the time before a show. I hate haveing so much time to myself. Right now I'm sitting alone in catering try to stay focused. The only thought in my mind was Hunter and Jeff. They are talking again alone again.

I was watching them carefully. Jeff looked scared and upset. He bright hair was fallen in his face and his eyes were locked on the ground. Hunter had a sickening smirk on his face. I felt sick when he kept touching Jeff arm. I needed to know what was going on.

" Looks like he has a new one." I looked up to see Brian and Paul sitting at the table beside me.

" Ya, poor Jeff." Brian added picking at his food.

" Hey, sorry for easdropping but what are you guys talking about." I asked the two highflyers.

" Oh. You know Hunter and Jeff." Paul said motioning toward them.

" Um..Could you guys explain this to me?" I asked motioning them to come and sit at my table.

" Sure. I forgot you just got back.Okay Hunter had this thing for the young guys. He'll give you any favor if you do things."

" Like you scratch my back I'll scratch yours." I mused still really confused.

" No it more like I'll scratch your back if you suck my dick." Brian added bitterly.

" Brian's right. If your down on your luck he'll find you and ask you. Many guys said yes and they got championships and stuff like that. And when you say no your screwed badly." Paul said shaking his head.

" If you say no you job for a while until you break down and say yes. And if you fight back your in a even worse boat..You get your ass fired." Brian added with a shaky laugh.

I sat there in shock.The biggest homophobe in the whole company was have sex with the younger guys. I was sick. " Who has he..well you know given favors to?"

" Well, Cena kept his title because he got down on his knees. Batista, Rey, MVP, Randy, Chavo, Helms and I heard Matt was one a few years ago." I was shocked when the dark haired man metioned the older Hardy's name.

" And a few said no. Shannon hasn't won a match in about three years because he said no. We're jobbers now because we didn't want to be his bitch. And that's why Christian got fired. He fought back and then he was gone." Brian added before he grabbed his garbage.

" We got to go Chris see you later." I just nodded feeling a headache coming on.

I closed my eyes resting it against the table. I knew Hunter was a asshole but I never could see him as a predator. I wouldn't let Jeff become another notch in his belt.

--

_" Chris." I turned when I heard the sing song voice. Jeff was standing at my door grinning ear to ear. He was covered in sweat and he looked in a lot of pain but he was still smiling because in his arms was the Intercontinental belt he just won from Hunter._

_" I'm so happy for you Jeff." I said pulling his sweaty body close to me._

_" I stoked man. I can't belive they got Trips to drop his title to me. I'm so happy." Jeff said kissing my hard on the lips. _

_" Jeff you reak. Go and shower." I said slapping his ass playfully. The younger man turned and pulled me towards the shower with him._

_" Jeff, I thought I would come and congratulate my little brother." Matt said opening the door a crack._

_" You can come in Matty. I'm so happy." Jeff said hugging his brother. I knew something was wrong with Matt. The older man looked very upset about something. He just stood there holding Jeff. _

_" What's wrong Matty?" Jeff asked slowly looking up at his older brother._

_" Nothin' Jeffro. I'm happy for you. I better go and change. I love you and I'm glad you got the belt. See ya Chris." Matt said closing the door behind him._

_" Jeff are you okay?" I asked the younger boy who stood there confused. The look on his face reminded me of a puppy who just got kicked._

_" Yeah...somethin' is up with Matty. This is really weird." Jeff added quietly as he walked slowly towards the showers. I knew he wanted to be alone so I just started packing my bag. I just sat there think about this whole wierd situation._

_--_

A/N: Hmmm...Matt would do anything for Jeff...even Hunter...Does anyone hate him yet lol R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:YA!! I'm doing my job and getting people to really hate Hunter...after this chapter you'll really really really hate him lol. R&R

--

" The winner is Chris Jericho." Lillian announced as I got my hand raised. I just knocked that punk Carlito's face in but he also screwed up my shoulder. I really wanted to get back to my locker room but I motioned for them to give me a mic.

" Next week I'm inviting Jeff Hardy to come on the Highlight reel. We need to talk." I threw the mic down and made my way back stage. I didn't want to work with Jeff but Vinny-Mac is makeing me. I'm just going to take it like a man.

" Hey Y2J. Are you coming out with the boys tonight?" Randy asked putting his arm around my shoulder. I turned and gave the Legend Killer the "get your hands off of me" look.

" I can't. I'm going home tonight. Vince gave me tomorow off and I'm driveing home tonight." I explain wanting to get back to my dressing room and ice my shoulder.

" Okay dude. Some other time then." I waved bye to Randy as I made my way down the hall.

My favorite thing about haveing my own locker room is the peacefulness. I could just sit back watch the rest of Raw and read over my story lines without being annoyed. Thats what I did I put on sweats and voned out.

--

" Fuck." I finally came out of my own little world to notice Raw has been over for about a hour. I quickly threw all my clothes into a bag and ran out the door. I stopped when I heard yelling for down the hall. It was Jeff's voice.

" Hunter don't right now. My back is killin' me." I stood around the corner listening to the conversation.

" Fine, get out you little shit and don't come back." The locker room was opened and a bare-chested Jeff was push out. The door got locked behind him.

" Hunter, please open the door I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't wanna lose my belt. Please." Jeff cried knocking on the door. Something snapped in the younger man because he started to yell.

" Fine you know what..Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck all of this you sick asshole. Your a fucking piece of shit and can't you wait till Steph finds out what you've been doing. Stay the fuck away from me Hunter." Jeff shouted kicking the door. The bright haired mans face was flush with rage as he turned to leave. When his back was turned he didn't notice come out of the locker room and grab him by the hair. Jeff let out a yelp as Hunter dragged him back.

I wanted to run and help Jeff but I was frozen. All I could do was watch.

" You think you can threaten me kid. Think of all the opportunity you've gotten because of me. Your a little punk you know that." Hunter said punching Jeff in the jaw.

" Screw you." His spat, a thin trail of blood was trickling down his chin.

" Oh. Little boy finally got some balls. How about I forget about all of this and go back to fucking you or I can beat you into a coma right here."

" I don't care anymore Hunter. I've lost everything and everyone. You can't hurt me anymore." Jeff said glare at The Game. I've never seen him act so brave but I can tell from the look in his eyes he is scared.

" You sound just like your brother. He was so tough at first. But I broke him as easily as the others. He even seemed to like it after awhile." Hunter said as he slowly ran his hand down Jeff's chest. His hand stopped at the front of his baggy pants.

" Don't talk about him. He wouldn't do anything with you." His face was pinched in pain when Hunter grabbed his balls tight.

" Oh little Jeffro didn't know. Your brother fucked me to protect you. You were so cute back then. But Matt put a stop to the fine we were going to have with you." Jeff heard enough. He brought his fist up into Hunters nose.

" You fuck." HHH shouted grabbing Jeff by the back of his shirt before he could run. I had to stop this.

" Hunter leave him alone." I said grabbing Jeff's arm and pulling him towards me.

" Jeffy's savoir is here. You can have him Chris but I'm going to hurt both of you badly." HHH paused looking over at Jeff. " You should have been a good little whore Jeff. But to late. Say bye to your little title after your little boyfriend beats you for it. And after that I'm going to take you both out."

" Your a sick bastard Hunter. I'm not afraid of you." I was standing toe to toe with him. I'm not going to back down. " Jeff let's go." I turned grabbing the other mans arm as I lead him down the hall.

I got Jeff into my car before he spoke. " Chris why didn't you just ignore this? If you did you wouldn't get hurt." Jeff's southern drawl got me everytime. My anger melted away when he spoke.

" Hunter is a assclown..I'm not afraid of him. I didn't want you to become another of his little favors. Your coming back and rooming with me tonight."

Jeff didn't say anything. A few minutes into the drive I called my wife and told her I couldn't drive out till the morning. I lied and said I was to sore to drive but it was really because I was not going to leave Jeff alone tonight.

--

A/N: Chris is his savior but Hunter is up to no good. What about Jeff..He said he lost everyone...who do you think that is??...R&R


End file.
